


Happy Birthday

by MakeAStory



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Morning, Bucky Wants To Sleep, Embarrassed Steve, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStory/pseuds/MakeAStory
Summary: Bucky wants to spend his day fooling around with Steve, but the Avengers had other plans.





	

It wasn't like that how Bucky planned his birthday. He had thought of something easy, familiar, maybe spending de morning on a walk with Steve and then, after a homemade lunch (which would consist of hommade lasagna and hommade cheesecake), watching old films with a glass of old old bourbon 'cause, you know, even if they couldn't get drunk, they were cool as fuck. See? You cannot say that James Buchannan Barnes wasn't a chill out guy; any other would have spent their 28th birthday (or 97th, it depends of how you look at it) drinking their asses off in a club while grinding their crotch into some unknown ass. He was the good guy here, after all.

Take the point on his planification: his purpouse was spending the day with ONLY Steve Rogers (or fucking Steve Rogers, he could change his planes for the sake of American Golden Ass). Blame his long long lost social skils, his new gained irrational hate for everything, the brainwashing or the no so constants memori losses, but he didn't want to see the other Avengers' faces on his day (in his head he would refer at them like "The Annoying People I Have To Put Up With To Make Love To Steve In A Comfy Matress". See? Make love, not fuck. His mamma raised him like a gentelman).

But the Avengers (Tony) didn't take the point (he did, but ignored his whises anyway), and you could not blame the birthday boy for wishing their deaths while blowing the candles of a clearly not homemade cake.

He wasn't entirely asleep when the door of their floor elevator opened. They (Steve and Bucky) were laying on the sofa were they had slept last night. They had just arrived from a mission and they were extremly tired but, y'know, you're never truly tired for a night of passion (the FIRST in TWO months) and they couldn't male it to the bed, and the sofa semmed perfectly comfy. They had felled asleep right after their orgasm, so Bucky was now peacefuly enjoying the heat of being inside Steve and seeing him sleeping like a kid. After (not so) creepyly admiring his beautiful boyfriend's sleepy features, he decided against waking him up for a second round in order to provide both of them of desired rest (TWO months of fucking mission!). He tucked his face in Steve's neck and closed his eyes while his flesh hand played with Steve's right nipple (what? A man has his ways. He planned on sleeping, he truly did, but if Steve woke up with a little bit off stimulation, who was he to turn down a chance of getting laid again?).

His oh so well trained supersoldier hearing got the little ping! the elevator did and the hushed sounds of feet being dragged throught the wooden floor.

-Ready? -Bucky's assassin instict made his fingers clutched Steve's nipple harsly and the poor man gasped silently- Happy Birthday Old M-Oh my God! -Clint's voice became and octave higher at the sight of Bucky's (firm, thank you very much) bare butt. Full on display.

-Are they naked? Why? -Tony grabed Natasha's arm looking at her like a child- Why are they naked Nat? -she shook his hand away with a disgusted frown.

-Like you don't know -she told him with a bored tone. Tony gaped at her impassivity.

Bucky, who had just open an eye, growled making the rest of the team (except Nat) flinch, but they understood it was an empty threat when he did no effort to move from his placer. Steve, in the other hand, was fully awake now, and had his crimson red cheeks hiden against Bucky's neck, squirming unintentionally.

-Sugar -he whispered loud enough for the rest to heard him- Stop moving please, I don't think you want them to see us in a -a loud chorus of groans cut his sentence. Steve moaned pitifully in the crock of his neck.

-I'm so young for witnessing this... This... -Wanda tried- I don't even know how to describe this!

-Abomination? Atrocity? Disgusting sight? -Sam offered. Wanda shruged in defeat.

Bucky eyed them from his position, with his face still pressed against Steve's inmense chest. His now teammates where discussing between them while sparing disgusted glances to both supersoldiers. Since they were standing there, disturbing his beautiful morning, he felt totally right to mess with them. Carefully he moved his head and started mouthing Steve's colarbone discreetly. A not so tiny protesting sound gained attention.

-Oh God please STOP, you fucking rabbits! -Sam shouted while Nat set the no homemade-cake on the coffe table- What the fuck are you doing?

-It's our flat -Bucky answered simply against the bone- The cuestion is, what the fuck are YOU doing HERE?

-We brought you a cake -Nat said with a blank expression- It's your day after all -Bucky sent her a sweet gaze. She was the only Avenger that was worth it (besides Steve, of course).

-Why isn't she shocked? -Tony asked- Is this a regular thing? You walking on them having sex?

-We weren't having sex -Steve let his eyes wander to his friends'. He was gonna ask them five minutes to dress up and start celebrating Buck's day, but his soulmate had other plans.

-But we wanted to, and you're disturbing us, right Stevie? -he looked at his boyfriend with a sweet smile on his lips to receive a glare in response. He scoffed loudly- Okay, there's no birthday morning sex for me. I hate you all -he said while getting up. He was nearly on his knees when they started complaning again.

-Oh God no! -God was incredibly present that day.

-Please please, tell me I haven't seen what I think I have seen -Clint complained. Steve flushed reed again and dragged Bucky down harsly. He knocked his head and started chuckling.

-I think it was Sam -Vision's robotic voice said- I think it was dried come and Mister Roge-

-Vision! -they all shouted the poor guy. Except Bucky perhaps. He was too busy laughing his ass off.

-Jezz honey -he said getting his head up and ignoring Steve's warning- I know you love it rough, but they don't have to know! -his smile widened at his boyfriend's horrified expression and the rest's groans. A loud and painful slap came down harsly to his butcheek. His hips jerked forward, thrusting deeper and catching Steve's breath in his throat- Steve... -he breath moaned.

His gaze traveled forward, meeting Steve's now nearly black eyes. He let out a wolfy smile and his tongue darted his lower lip playfully. Steve sent him a dangerous look. He wasn't up to play. But it was Bucky's birthday, he had to make him happy, didn't he?

-Okay, now they're having sex on the couch. I thought you were different Rogers -Tony (who was no longer bodered by the fact the guys' nakedness) said playfully.

-But my baby wants to be taken care of -Bucky said in an equal playful tone. Groans filled the room and Steve's ears grow angry red. This time the slap came between his soulder blades. He faked an obscene moan and laughed at Steve's angry expression- Okay hon, I'll stop.

-Thank you -Steve whispered. Bucky smiled at his guy fondly.

-Anything for you Stevie -he turned his gaze to his team, who was watching them fondly now- Can someone pass us a towel, some blankets o...?

-What for? -Sam asked. Both, Steve and Bucky, gave a look at his friends'.

-Well... We're naked and a bit gross -Clint scoffed, like if saying they were gross was an understatement- Plus, I don't think you want to witness how I escape the beautiful heat of Stevie -everyone groaned again while he started to laugh his ass off again. They were so naive, he thought fondly.

When they turned around and Steve and Bucky gained a relative privacy, he leaned down and kissed Steve with all his sweetnes.

-Good morning handsome -he said cheekily. Steve gave him a look, but smiled anyway.

-Happy birthday beautiful -he whispered. He leaned up and kissed Bucky again while he retracted his hips and escaped home. Both of them breathed a moan.

-You're hard? -Steve looked Bucky startled. The man chuckled.

-Of course I am. The situation has it's arousal -he winked- Aren't you? -he rolled his hip down playfully, but he didn't had the oportunity to kiss him.

-I think you should come up when you're done for breakfast -Natasha stood by their side with towels in her hands. Bucky smiled up at her 'cause, you know, she was quite lovable in her way, and nodded peacefully.

Finally, they stood up with a towel around their waist and bare chests. After promising they would show up in fifteen minutes, the rest of the team wandered to the elevator, proclaming that they would hug Barnes when "he's clean of whatever sin you've commited". Steve made his way to the bathroom, but Bucky held him by his waist and dropped his towel, even if the team was still there, waiting Friday.

-What do you think if... -he trailed off sensually gazing Steve's stunning body. The blonde laughed and shook his head.

-I'm not having sex with you ever again, pervert -he kissed his forehead and entered the bathroom leaving the door open.

-Yeah -Bucky said loudly enough- Tell me about it while I suck your dick in the shower!

-Barnes!!! -the elevator door closed and left Bucky alone in the room, cackling. Maybe it wasn't a bad birthday either. He palmed his abdomen rader proudly of his jokes.

-Happy birthday to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> It's my fist time writting these kind of stories, so I would like to know your opinion. Also know that english isn't my first language, so if you read some bad grammar or wrong expressions, feel free to point them out!


End file.
